shooting_starz_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Ashley P. Taylor
Sophia is one of the main characters of the Shooting Starz series and "claims" to be the Shooting Starz' "leader. (which she really isn't.) Personality Called "Soph" by her close friends, Sophia is a bubbly and obnoxious girl but with a kind heart. Sophia considers herself the "leader" of the Shooting Starz' group (which the others disagrees.) and also calls herself the "Bubble Queen", as she greatly loves bubbles. Sophia really likes bubbles, having Bubble Tea as her favorite drink also. Sophia can be a bit daring and reckless at times too, "accidentally" flying out a window once. Sophia also has a kind heart, donating charities at times and feeding a stray kitten outside the school. Appearance Sophia has long, brown hair that comes down until her lower back with a fairly large ahoge sticking out on her head and turquoise eyes. She wears a pink-and-white striped sweater and a necklace with a gold, oval pendant, denim shorts and pink sneakers with white socks. When younger, She had brown hair that still came down until her lower back with a fairly large ahoge sticking out on her head, a pink bow with white polka dots and turquoise eyes. She wore a pink dress with white polka-dots and a white strap around her waist, a necklace with a gold pendant and white flats. When in school, She wears the normal female school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red ribbon, red skirt and brown loafers (with white socks.) Biography Sophia Ashley P. Taylor was born in February 12 and lives with her father, mother, and pet cat, Amber. Before she met the others, She was a kind and stubborn kid. She has no siblings but she was still happy with her family. When she was young, Her mother gave her a necklace with a gold pendant. Sophia found Amber beside a tree. She fed her for a bit and left, leaving the cat staring at her and eating. Since then, When Sophia walks around, the cat always follows her. She asked her parents if she can keep her, they allowed her but only one pet is allowed (leaving a happy and disappointed Sophia.) Sophia named her Amber because of her amber eyes. She also had a history of accidents, such as flying through a window and almost falling down from a tree. But she is still healthy and happy as ever. Relationships Rachel Main Article: Rachel Sophia's first best friend. Sophia has a close relationship with Rachel, making it look a bit like a big sister-little sister relationship. Sophia thinks Rachel is a bit of a tsundere, using it to tease her sometimes. But Sophia cares for Rachel, even visiting her when she was sick one time. Despite their (childish) arguments, they both care and help each other out any time. Abby Main Article: Abby Sophia and Abby are close friends, as they are both energetic and seemingly annoying to the others. Though, Sophia is a bit more energetic-ish than Abby and Abby has bits of responsibility here and there. Sophia also think Abby is like her twin but more responsible and stuff, But all in all, Both of them are really close friends. Annie Main Article: Annie Annie acts like a mother to her, while Sophia acts like a child to her. Both of them had arguments, even having a science test battle between the two once, but they are good friends. Sophia think its annoying that she always scolds her and gives her lectures, but in reality, Sophia kinda looks up to Annie and sometimes asks help in her subjects. (except for Science) Kate Main Article: Kate Kate and Sophia have a healthy relationship. Sophia thinks of her as her own little sister and can be protective and motherly at times (which is really rare), covering Kate's ears and scolding Rachel when she was about to curse. Ryan Main Article: Ryan Nothing much is known between them, but they had been seen having a nice conversation with each other (mostly anime and how tsundere Rachel is.) Mary Main Article: Mary Sophia enjoys Mary's puns, but gets a bit annoyed when she says puns often around her. Trivia * Sophia bears a strong resemblance to Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. * Sophia's full name has references of Cuzilla's friends. (e.g. Sophia is Cuzilla's otaku friend.) * Sophia was based on Cuzilla herself, as Cuzilla wanted to have a character similar to herself, like a twin. * After school, Sophia excuses herself sometimes to go outside the school then to a large tree, where she feeds a stray kitten. Nobody saw nor knows this except for Rachel, who respects her kindness. It is unknown if Sophia will take the kitten with her or not. * Sophia is actually good in science, even battled Annie in a science test once. She just doesn't know how to use her knowledge sometimes. (As she was stuck in a palm tree once and didn't know how to get down.) Category:Shooting Starz Group Category:Main Characters Category:Characters with Ahoges